


Howdy, partner

by Sojmilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Oneshot, punk!hanzo, shimadabros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojmilk/pseuds/Sojmilk
Summary: Genji introduces Jesse to Hanzo for the first time, but when he discovers Hanzo is Genji's brother, things go a little awry.





	Howdy, partner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299670) by awsmstevie. 



> I wrote this in ten minutes and I'm at school so it's probably shitty but!!!! it's a Good Concept thank u op

Genji was waving to him from the doorway of the practice range. Jesse lowered Peacekeeper and wandered over.

“Hey, Genji. Somethin' up?” he asked, taking a swig of water. Genji bounced on his heels, obviously excited. “We have a new member of Overwatch! I would like you to meet him,” he said. Jesse coughed on his water in surprise. “Didn' know we were gettin' a new member! What's he do?”

“He is a sniper. Please, come with me, he is just outside.”

 

The man was smaller than Jesse, but not short. His undercut looked freshly-shorn and Jesse noticed a piercing over the bridge of his nose. _Aw hell, he's hot._

 

“I want you to meet the new recruit,” Genji said, gesturing to him. The man waved shyly at Jesse, who moved forward to shake hands enthusiastically. “Howdy partner,” he greeted him. “The name's Jesse McCree.”

The man smiled up at him. “Genji's brother, Hanzo, at your service.”

Jesse froze for a millisecond, a smile still on his face, before gripping Hanzo by his collar and shoving him against the wall behind him.

“Oh, I've been waitin' to get my hands on you, you son of a bitch!”

From behind him, Genji's yelled, “Jesse! Stop!” Jesse's hands loosened a little. “He's forgiven!”

Sheepishly, Jesse lowered Hanzo to the ground. Hanzo wouldn't meet his eyes. “Shit, partner, I'm sorry,” he offered the apology, painfully aware of its lameness in contrast to what he had just done.

“It is no matter,” Hanzo mumbled, rubbing his neck with one hand, the other clenched into a fist in his jacket pocket. “I would have done the same.”

Jesse bit his lip. “Naw, I should've known you wouldn't be here unless all was right between you'n Genji. I really am sorry. Friends?” he stuck his right hand out, and for a moment thought Hanzo wouldn't take it, but then a smaller, callused hand slipped into his own and shook. Hanzo finally met his eyes. “Friends,” he agreed.

 

On the way to the mess hall to meet the others, Hanzo sidled close to Genji, and said something in Japanese. Jesse had been learning Japanese since Genji joined Blackwatch, and understood every word of Hanzo saying “If he wants to push me up against a wall under different circumstances, I will make no complaints.”

Cheeks flushed, Jesse turned around to wink at him. “Just let me know when, sugar.”

If his cheeks were flushed, Hanzo's were burning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
